Super Jane
by oneiroitane
Summary: Takes place some months after the finale and Lisbon surprised Jane again with a gift at Halloween. Jisbon family and a M-scene!


It was almost a year after their wedding. A year and he was more happy than ever in his life. He never believed he could have had a second chance to be a husband or father again. The last two years he wakes up beside to the woman he loves and loves him back, his new wife and mother of his child, Teresa Lisbon. He was so happy and sometimes it filled his heart with worried. He was afraid about their safety and happiness. If something will happen to them, he would be lost forever. There will be not back again. Teresa and their daughter Destiny were the loves of his life. Their needs were the most important thing to him.

Lisbon's pregnancy was the biggest surprise in his life. He never suspected it till Lisbon announced it in their wedding. She made him so happy and her love in her eyes gave him a warmth in his heart. She became very good to keep things for him. First his cup and after her pregnancy. Lisbon loved to give him small surprises and prove him wrong. Every time he learnt something new about her which made him love her even more.

He never stopped to show her his love about her. He wanted her to feel it, never doubt about it again. She and their daughter was the joy on his life. His angels. Jane could watch them for hours, sinking in their shared happiness.

He loved to hug his daughter and played with her or kiss her tiny hands. She was beautiful. She had blond curly hair like him but she looked like Lisbon. She was only 5 months and he couldn't deny her anything. He started to call her his little princess and song her every night. At first he was hesitant to talk about Charlotte but Lisbon encouraged him saying that is a part of her too. She is her big sister and she must know about her and her mother. He was amazed by her kindness and her understanding.

"Come on. Give Daddy a morning kiss." Jane heard Lisbon's voice and opened his eyes. He saw Lisbon holding Destiny and smiling to him.

"Morning sweetheart. How are my two beautiful girls today?"

"We are fine. Someone woke up early and asking for you. Here take your daughter." She said smiling and gave him Destiny.

He took her and gave Destiny a kiss in her check. "Did you wake up mommy again? She needs her beauty sleep like you."

"Well she wanted to eat so I didn't have other choice. Your daughter is always hungry and sleepy like you." she said laughing and sat to the bed with them.

"I don't sleep all day." he said frowning.

"Yeah? You had a couch to work. I saw you sleeping many times."

"I wasn't sleeping. I was thinking with my eyes close. "

"I heard you snoring more than once."

"I don't snore and you know. You are my little hippo." he mocked her.

"You are lucky you are holding Destiny because that means war mister."

He gave her a smile and continued to play with their daughter.

"What do you think we should dress her up for her first Halloween?" Lisbon said and caressed Destiny's hair.

"She is a little princess, so she must look like one. Like her beautiful mother." he said and stoop to give her a kiss.

Lisbon smiled and kissed him back. "So what will you dress up?"

"Oh come on Teresa. You know I don't like it."

"Come on. It will be nice. If I have to put a costume, you will do it too Mr. Jane."

"I will think about it. We have a whole week yet. Let's put this little one to her bed and I will make us breakfast." he said and stood up with Destiny.

"Okay. You are safe for now. Don't think you are off the hook mister." She said steady and watched them to leave. She lied down and smiled. "Oh Jane, you will not see it coming."

The night before Halloween:

They entered to the cabin late at evening with Destiny after a difficult day at FBI. Destiny was sleeping at Lisbon's arm and Jane was behind them holding groceries bags.

"She is exhausting. Look at her she is amazing." Lisbon said smiling looking at Destiny.

"Yes, she is." Jane answered and put the groceries in the kitchen. "I can't wait to see her tomorrow in her costume. "

"Yeah. And I saw you how you looked at the tiaras. I know you bought one."

"Guilty. I want to be all right. Is it a crime?"

"No. Have you decided what you will wear tomorrow? "

"No. I will not dress up. I don't even rent a costume."

"I knew it so I made some arrangements for you. I will put Destiny in her crib and you will go to try your costume, it is on the bed and I don't want any objections." she said and left.

Jane left a sigh and went to the bedroom. On the bed was a clothing bag and he opened it. He laughed hysterical when he saw his costume. It wasn't a regular costume but a handmade one. It was black with a belt ,a red cape and a black mask like the daredevil. In front of the costume was written with blue letters 'SUPER JANE'. He remember the case back at CBI when he was temporarily blind and he asked her to make him a superhero costume. Once again she surprised him. He started to undress and wore the costume.

After a while he went to find Lisbon. He found her in the kitchen to put the last bag of groceries in the fringe. He went behind her and put his hands around her. She giggled and turned around to see him. He looked brilliant in his costume.

"I see you like your costume." She said and ran her hands in his chest.

"Very much. You are a wise woman Mrs. Jane. Very good choice." he said and kissed her.

He placed one hand on her hip, pulling her closer. He heart her moan in his kiss and smile. Their hearts hit in that moment at synchrony. He ran his tongue on her lips and she opened immediately her mouth to him. Lisbon wrapped her arms around his neck. He felt what she felt. Every touch, every emotion.

He pushed her against the counter. They broke the kiss when the need for oxygen was necessary. He looked her in her eyes and saw all the love she felt for him. All the affection. He knew it was like looking a mirror because he felt exactly the same things.

"I love you so much Teresa. You have no idea how much." he whispered when he found the ability to speak.

"Love you too. You know it right?"

"Yes. And I feel so bless my love." he said before claim her lips again. "I want you Teresa. So much it hurts."

"What are you waiting then?" She said smiling.

He took her hand and went to their bedroom. In their mad rush to the bedroom, he stumbled forward, pinning her again their bedroom door. He kissed her passionate and find the doorknob and opened the door. When they were inside he pushed her in the bed, crawling on top of her. He pulled her skirt over her head and her bra and threw them away. He gave her a peck and kissed her in her neck making his way to her chest. He felt her body trembling and her eyes were closed. He kissed her on her neck and with his fingers pushed both breasts together and pinched the nipples. Lisbon moaned loud and putted her hands in his back pulling him closer. He replaced his hands with his tongue and her breath became strained.

With his hand he started to open her pants and she helped him to pull them out with her panties. Soon she was fully exposed to him. Lisbon lay sprawled waiting. Slowly he began to kiss her inner thigh, moving up her leg. He eventually reached her torso and kissed her on her belly and breasts. His hand found her opening and pushed two fingers inside. Lisbon groaned and screamed. He knew she was close and added one more finger in the mix. He stopped kissing her and went to her ear and whispered.

"What do you want my love? Tell me and I will give it to you."

"You. Only you! Please Jane I'm begging." she said screaming.

"Anything for you Lisbon." and with one move he opened his belt and pushed down his pants to free his erection.

He knew what she needed. He putted his hands around her and pushed gently inside her until she devoured him completely. He found her lips again for a kiss and started to move slow. Her nails dig in his back but without pain. Only pleasure.

It was difficult for him to keep a slow rhythm and increased the speed. Jane pumped his big cock in and out of Lisbon and she was letting a series of moans. Jane continued thrusting into Lisbon and he began to nipped and sucked her neck. Lisbon was lost in ecstasy screaming his 'superhero' name.

Jane knew she was close to release like him. Feeling her walls tightened around him, he gave one last trust and erupted inside her, his whole body ripped in an amazing orgasm. Lisbon came so hard and she bitted her lips.

When he finished he pulled out of Lisbon and fell to the side, taking her in his embrace. He turned and watched Lisbon, noticing her chest rise and fall as she was breathing. She gave him a tired smile and kissed him softly on his lips.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No. You never hurt me. It was incredibly. "She answered and kissed him deeply.

After a while they broke the kiss and Lisbon placed her head in his chest. Jane hugged her tight and a tear escaped from his eyes. He was truly grateful for his second chance to love. And twenty minutes later he showed her how much again.

Next day:

Jane wore again his costume and went to find Lisbon and Destiny. He found them in Destiny's room wearing their costumes. Both of them were in princess dresses and the scene they made were beautiful. He approached them and gave them a kiss in her checks. He stood for some seconds looking at them, making a place in his memory palace for this moments. Before they leave to go to FBI party, Jane took two boxes and place to Lisbon's and Destiny's head the tiaras. Lisbon didn't resist, she only gave his a warm smile. Smiling at them he placed his arms around them and left the cabin.

 **It was my first Jisbon sex scene. please be nice to me. Sorry for mistakes I try to do my best. Please let me know your opinion.**


End file.
